schoolrpfandomcom-20200214-history
IJebb
iJebb and iJosh were the first administrators on SchoolRP, and the third people who ever gained operator status. They helped administrate on the server and kept the rules in place. History Not alot is known before they gained operator status but iJebb and iJosh sound very similar and spend a lot of time with each other, it's almost as if they're brothers. Plot Chapter I WinterCoww befriended iJebb and iJosh and enjoyed their company, eventually, WinterCoww gained their Skype and they chatted a lot. WinterCoww asked PythonicDuck if they could be administrators, PythonicDuck accepted his request and eventually they both gained operator status. iJebb & iJosh invited PythonicDuck to a Skype call, when first talking to PythonicDuck they used voice-changers to change the pitch of their voice to a very low pitch. They did seem immature, but they remained as administrators. Chapter II Eventually, PythonicDuck grew sick of their immaturity and during a Swimming Pool event they were both demoted and lost their operator status, iJebb & iJosh were extremely angry, they soon found out they still had certain permissions on the server and used these permissions to delete everything, including the school. They also got WinterCoww to contact the Skype of other staff members and teachers on the server and convinced them to join the revolution against PythonicDuck. When PythonicDuck got a rollback to restore the world, some teachers replaced the whole entire school with TNT from orders of iJebb & iJosh to delete the whole school again. Fortunately, PythonicDuck had rollbacks still and they were restored. iJebb & iJosh berated PythonicDuck on Skype and then had an idea to create their own server. They copied the idea of School Roleplay and got the developer Sodex234 to move the plugins over, it seemed as everyone had joined their cause. Chapter III iJebb & iJosh showed screenshots of their 'latest and greatest' server to PythonicDuck to show off their work. However, WinterCoww got into an argument with the two of them and decided to leave iJebb & iJosh. Due to this, several other teachers split off from iJebb & iJosh and it led to their server closing down. Due to their thirst for power they continued to persistently beg PythonicDuck to come back on the server, due to PythonicDuck getting sick of it, he let them back on. They worked their way up the ladder back to their previous ranks, operative status. Even though several other administrators at the time advised PythonicDuck to demote them, PythonicDuck saw no wrong-doings of them and kept their ranks. When PythonicDuck went on holiday, however, he came back to see the whole entire server griefed with lava everywhere. He inspected who did it and it came up with a completely different account. When tracing back the IP of the account it seemed to be an alternate account of iJebb and iJosh's. They were permanently banned. Chapter IV A long time afterwards, they continued to say that they had 'changed', and wanted to come back, they constantly got into angry fits whenever they weren't granted permission to come back on. They threatened to DDoS the server and more, they were so desperate that iJebb, iJosh got into contact with Sodex234 again and planned to use their alternate accounts to come back on the server and attempt to troll it. They gave up after 5 minutes. Chapter V The last appearance of the mischevious duo was on December 24th 2016, due to all the bans being bugged they came on for a brief few moments to wonder around the school. Before they could do anything, they were permanently banned and IP banned. This goes to show that they are constantly checking on the server even to this day, even after 10 whole months. Previous and Current Ranks * Co-Owners of SchoolRP * Owners of WinterCoww's and iJebb's & iJosh's server. * Administrators on SchoolRP